Golden Guardian
by MattMC3
Summary: Returning home from a trip to master his clan's power he finds his family all dead. Leaving his first home he goes to Earth to become the figure that Humans need. To protect them from the darkness he finds himself stuck in. Can anyone erase the darkness in Naruto's heart or will he fall deeper and become what he pledged to stop.
1. Crumbling Pillars

**Disclaimer: Matt does not own Naruto or Highschool DxD!**

Golden Guardian

* * *

The Underworld was always a place that often misrepresented with mythical tales of grandeur. Some of these tales included flowing rivers of lava segmenting the land while nasty creatures with red skin, ram-like horns, and spearheaded tails perform obscene an immoral acts. Low levels of lighting only added to the oppressive atmosphere while shrouding the demonic deals these creatures performed. The air itself was hazy and foul; the air was poisonous to all except the indigenous population. Perhaps the worst aspect of it all was this was also the place where unjustly punished humans went to be slaves or sold their souls for some false promise. According to the humans of Earth this was the place known as Hell.

If any of the human yarn spinners had actually seen the Underworld they would be in a state similar to that of a fish removed from water. The Underworld was actually much like the Earth except for the purple horizon, dark clouds, and the distinct lack of a sun. If anything the Underworld was further along than the Earth's societies. It held paved roads and magnificent homes just like the Kings and Queens of Earth.

The one thing the young human race had correct was that the Underworld was home to Devil faction. It was only due to sheer luck. Devils' personalities though were falsely told of. Most Devils acted like most Humans do some were kind while others seemed to be inherently evil. The assumption that all Devils were beings of pure evil was false.

Heaven however was portrayed much truer in detail than the Underworld. The entirety of Heaven rested on top of thick layers of clouds in the bright blue sky. However Angels too lived in homes and did not just float in the sky. This was the desirable destination for Humans after their time on Earth was up.

A fact Humans were unaware of that Angels had their own powers just like the so called depraved devils. Angels found power in the essence of the Light something Devils were naturally aligned against since they found power in the Dark. To the Humans Devils were the darkness and Angels were the Light, which ironically were the magics they used. The Angels were another of The Three Factions.

Then there was the third faction that slipped the Humans attention. This was a division of Angels who had fallen from the graces of Heaven by indulging in their carnal desires. Now that isn't to say Angels couldn't have sex because they could however the Angel and their partner had to go through a ritual first. The ritual purified their very being of any possessive or lustful thoughts. The ritual was performed to make sure the act was done out of love and not lust.

Fallen Angels are easily spotted thanks to their wings, a trait shared by the three supernatural factions. Their wings while still having the layered feather design of Angels are black representing their time living in the infinite darkness caused by their actions. However despite of their fall from Heaven they're still allowed to manipulate Light magic to serve them against their enemies. Despite their dislike of the church Fallen Angels often have their bases of operation within abandoned churches. Not before destroying any religious symbols they could find in the establishment of course. Let it be known that Fallen Angels often held grudges.

These Three Factions never saw eye to eye and whenever any member of one faction ran into a member of an opposing faction there was always a tangible tension surrounding the encounter. Then the tension broke out into what the supernatural beings call the Great War.

The Devils were led by the four strongest of their kind the Four Satans. Their last names were: Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus. The Devil fighting force came from the 72 Pillars of the Underworld. These were the 72 families of pure-blooded Devils that each possessed their own unique abilities. There were also Devils known as Extra Demons who were the Devils outside of the pillar families.

The Biblical God led his Angels into the Great War against the Devils and Fallen Angels. To Humans a blood thirsty, war monger Angel would be inconceivable since they were the pure beings that Humans strived to be. But an Angel's loyalty to God was something to be feared because the will of their leader must always be delivered. With their Creator's word the Angels plunged themselves into war to cleanse their mortal enemies.

The Fallen Angles who were governed by the organization of Fallen Angels known as Grigori, which appointed the Fallen Angel Azazel to lead the Fallen Angel forces. Being the force with the fewest numbers the Fallen Angels often were forced to avoid open conflict or suffer heavy losses and ultimately their total defeat. Azazel's cunning mind however used cunning tactics and terrain advantages to turn the Fallen Angels into a fearsome opponent despite their lack of numbers. He employed tactics that were often hidden with deceit and trickery making him next to impossible to predict.

After the war finally ended there was enormous amount of animosity between the three supernatural factions. Open conflicts had all but come to an end because each of the factions had suffered great losses and needed to recover. Instead of war The Three Factions settled for simple death matches when their paths crossed.

With a fragile peace secured each of the factions isolated themselves in their respective regions. With the external threat removed the Underworld soon found itself in a state of civil unrest. The Devil population was split into two sides each trying to determine the new direction with the Four Satans dead. The families of the Four Satans demanded that they follow their ancestors' lead and destroy the Angels and Fallen Angels. They became known as the Old Satan Faction.

The other families however did not agree with the battle thirsty Devils. They were tired of the continuous fighting and deaths in their families.

However each side discussed individually and decided that there was threat that needed to be put down.

* * *

**Two Centuries Later**

A young man who looked to be 18 years old was strolling through one of the many forests that grew within the realm known as the Underworld. The man stood proudly much like that of a decorated warrior. He seemed to produce an aura of confidence and a natural calmness. His spiky sunshine blonde hair seemed to defy gravity as instead of falling towards his shoulders the golden locks spiked outwards in random directions. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue that held a friendly warmth in them. His lightly tanned skin showed that traveling had taken effect on his appearance. He wore black boots that went up to his ankles where they met the edges of his black trousers. Around his waist was a black belt with a golden swirl buckle placed proudly in the center of the ebony belt. His torso sported an open crimson with black flames flickering from the hem of the coat. Under the coat he wore a black chain mesh for added protection. Going vertically down his back was the kanji for 'Maelstrom' written in gold.

This is the heir to the Extra Demon, Uzumaki family. This was Naruto Uzumaki. The Uzumaki despite being a clan of Extra Demons were just as powerful as the Gremory, Bael, and Phenex families. Naruto himself was confident that he'd be able to battle and defeat most of the current High-class Devils outside of the Four Great Satans.

Naruto smiled as he neared the end of the familiar woods that resided next to his home. It took all of Naruto's willpower to restrain himself from sprinting to his home and shouting about his arrival after a five year training journey. As he was about to exit the vegetative sanctuary his whole being became paralyzed at what his now wide eyes relayed to his brain. Where the once proud compound stood was now an incomplete and broken shell. The grand infrastructure had holes blown into it and scorch marks burned into the varying surfaces. Pieces of rubble fell from the crumbling building plummeting to the ground bellow. Where extravagant gardens once grew there was only charred soil and soot. The only reason his powers had yet to flare as a result of both rage and sorrow was because his mind was still lagging behind. His eyes then found piles upon piles of skeletal remains piled upon each other. Naruto was about move from the shadows when he heard a voice speak.

"We should thank Lord Phenex for allowing us to claim this land." A gruff voice stated almost reverently while he looked over the ravaged landscape.

"You should have never claimed this land. It is very disrespectful to claim a land where so many souls rest." A soft voice stated her clear disapproval with the man's actions. "These were good people who deserve better than this."

Naruto took the opportunity to inspect the conversing Devils that stood at the foot of his home's destruction. The man was the definition of average from his height to his looks. He was wearing gaudy robes that nobles tended to wear when they were in the Underworld. What really pissed Naruto off was the colors this man was wearing. His robes were dyed different hues of yellow and orange. Bright colors at a place of death was the ultimate sign of disrespect. And this disrespect that was pointed at his family.

The woman next to him was extremely beautiful in juxtaposition to the man standing next to her. She had porcelain skin and her black eyes held a great sadness in them. Her long black hair came to a rest at her lower back. Naruto was pleased since unlike the man she was dressed in black in a show of loss and respect.

Naruto recognized these two Devils as Lord and Lady Caim heads of one of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld.

"Good people?" Lord Caim asked shocked by his wife's statement. "They were scum and cowards who refused to fight our greatest enemies!" The man shouted before he kicked apart a pile of skeletons.

"What are you-" Lady Caim never got to finish her protest as Naruto suddenly landed in between them with three golden chains each coming from an open palm with each palm pointed at the two Caims.

"Ah the bratty prince has returned!" Lord Caim exclaimed sending a bow in a mocking fashion at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Lady Caim exclaimed surprised by the Uzumaki heir's sudden appearance with a little worry caused by his hostile actions.

"What was that Lord Caim? I'm not sure I heard you correctly." Naruto questioned the Pillar head as the three chains tensed in preparation. Naruto hadn't even bothered to hide the intent to harm the Devil in his voice.

"I said that you are scum and are better off DEAD!" The moment that word left his mouth two chains shot forward and the spearhead at the ends of the chains pierced cleanly through each of his shoulders.

The man screamed in pain feeling his shoulder blades being pierced by the golden, glowing chains. "Do you any last words, trash?" Naruto's cold voice broke Lord Caim from his pained state. He smirked and spat blood towards the Uzumakis' resting place. "You don't deserve to die in the same place as the honorable members of my family you piece of shit!" Naruto snarled out at his fellow Devil as the chains hoisted Lord Caim off of his feet.

"You don't deserve to have a resting place at all you filth." Naruto stated as he watched his chains extend and hoist the ignorant noble high above the forest. The third chain lunged at the hovering incapacitated prey. Lord Caim began to tremble as the reality of his situation hit him and the golden spearhead inched closer and closer. The trembling Devil planned to open his mouth to plea for his life but he never got the chance as the spearhead went clean through his black heart.

Naruto allowed a pleased smile to ghost his face when he felt the Lord stop struggling against his chains. Naruto pulled the chains from the corpse letting it plummet down into the forest where he knew the body would become dinner for one of the many carnivorous beasts that lived in the forest. Naruto turned to Lady Caim who was standing there with her eyes shut.

"Please Naruto-kun listen-" She froze when she felt something wrap around her body. Lady Caim fearfully opened her eyes and her peripheral vision picked up the familiar blonde hair. She felt the breath halt in her throat as a few grisly outcomes flashed through her mind.

Naruto feeling her unease through the close contact tries to sooth the trembling Devil in his arms. "It's okay Eelena I know how much you cared for my family. I know it is hard for you as well." Naruto whispered softly in her ear. Hearing those words come from Naruto broke all of her emotional barriers resulting in Eelena crying on Naruto's chest. Naruto held the crying woman protectively rubbing her back while whispering calming words into her ear. After ten minutes Eelena's cries became light whimpers. Eventually she pulled away from Naruto with a sad but grateful smile on her face.

The female devil pulled out a small hand mirror from her black dress robes. Eelena began to look at her disheveled appearance and let out a dry chuckle. "Look at me I'm a hot mess." Eelena stated good naturedly earning a chuckle from the blonde devil.

After a half an hour of catching up to raise Eelena's mood Naruto decided to address the elephant in the room. "Now Eelena-chan, tell me what you know about this." Naruto requested earnestly but the hard look on his face one might of thought it was more of a demand. Naruto needed this information so he could exact revenge on whoever was foolish enough to eliminate his family. He figured he'd hear a reasonable story from a family friend.

Eelena knew that he would ask her what happened anyone with a beating heart would have asked that question. Looking into Naruto's determined eyes she let out a soft sigh knowing he would not back down from this subject. She silently gathered her thoughts knowing she should start from the beginning.

"As you know Naruto-kun during the Great War the Underworld lost its Four Satans. After some time the descendants of the original Four Satans demanded the forces of the Underworld go and destroy all forms of Angels. The rest of the families vehemently protested since they wanted peace and to stop burying their family. It was a time of strife between the Old Satan Faction and the Anti-Satan Faction. Eventually after an extended period of guerrilla warfare the Anti-Satan Faction sensed they could finally end the civil war so they sent Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth, and Flabium Glasya-Labolas to combat the ancestors."

"The battle raged on for nearly a week, each Devil had their own opponent. One by one the Old Satans fell until it was only Sirzechs faced off with the Lucifer and defeated him. When those four returned to the Underworld where they were heralded as heroes and took up the old Satan titles and became the Four Great Satans."

Eelena let her eyes drift down to the sandy soil as she tried to find the fortitude to continue her recollection. Naruto took notice of this and steeled himself for the news that was about to be dropped on him. He had a feeling that this had to do with politics. He hated politics. Naruto waited subconsciously holding his breath in anticipation for Eelena's next words.

"Finally the Underworld achieved a complete state of peace. No longer were we plagued by conflict like the previous decades. This of course meant that political maneuvering spread throughout the Underworld just so they could gain more power and prestige. Most of the Underworld's families were greatly weakened thanks to both the Great War and Civil War. All except your family, the Uzumakis. The other families feared yours since your numbers were high because the policy of not fighting unless your home was in danger. They also feared your unique chains and their properties. With that in their minds families like Bael and Phenex demanded that your family… be exterminated. After a few decades of political pressure the Four Great Satans caved and went along with their plan. That was three months ago to the day." Lady Caim was silently crying through the last few sentences as images of the times she and Kushina spent together flooded her mind, torturing her.

Naruto stood there motionless, his spiky blonde hair shadowing his eyes his mind trying to comprehend what his ears just heard. His family was all gone because others had a thirst for power? He was all alone because of political pressure?! His mind ran to the executioners, The Four Great Satans. The protectors of the Underworld, the ones all young Devils idolized were bathed in his families' blood. One of his father's best friends Sirzechs Gremory, a man who demanded that Naruto call him his older brother killed his real family. A powerful golden aura swirled around the furious blonde Devil. His own power feeding off the lingering energies of the past Uzumakis and went off like a volcano eruption.

* * *

"Ha, ha finally I can eat my delicious dessert!" A man bellowed out to the empty room like a child in glee.

As he moved the spoon holding the ice cream to his mouth a hand firmly pulled on his ear and away from the bowl of ice cream. "Sirzechs-sama you must eat your dinner first." A calm yet authoritative voice scolded the pouting Satan.

"Grayfia-chan~" The man whined but any further protest was cut off by the sudden influx of the familiar power. Both Devils saw the golden cylinder of power and shared a silent nod. Naruto had returned.

* * *

Ajuka Astaroth the current Beelzebub was sitting in his study surrounded by cases upon cases of manuscripts, tomes, and various other pieces of information. The current Beelzebub was sitting his desk looking over reports of an ever growing group of individuals who had each completed a plethora of impressive feats.

"So you are making your move Kh-" Ajuka's personal monologue was cut short as a glimmer from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning his head towards the lone window he watched as the golden spiral ascended into the sky. "You're back huh Naruto?" He asked the air with a light grimace on his face.

* * *

"Serafall-sama please come back! You have to start the work you have been ignoring all week!" A Devil holding a clipboard cried as she chased a figure down an extremely long corridor.

The young girl _in appearance _continued to skip down the hallway ignoring both the cries for her attention and her pursuer. She continued to skip down the hallway with a bright smile when Naruto's familiar wave of power swept over her. Serafall's bright smile got increasingly brighter as she took off down the hallway with renewed vigor. "Naru-chan is back!"

* * *

In the parlor of a large manor a man was laying on a comfy looking couch with his eyes closed and wearing a peaceful expression. His chest fell and rose at a steady pace to show his extremely relaxed state.

"Flabium get your lazy ass out here and give orders to your army! It's been a week since you have even told them to do your chores you lazy ass!" An extremely irate female voice shouted scolding the relaxing man.

The current Asmodeus ignored the loud pounding on the coincidentally barred doors. Flabium continued to ignore the woman and raised the volume of his own snores as he pretended to be blissfully sleeping despite the loud distractions.

Suddenly he picked up on Naruto's power burst and opened his eyes albeit begrudgingly. Flabium let out a tired sigh knowing that no matter how much he disliked it he had to take action.

* * *

Currently Naruto was marching up a paved path with a look of cold determination etched upon his usually happy face. He stopped when he felt dirt instead of stone and his eyes rose to gaze upon the grand estate that towered over him. His eyes found the glowing insignia of the Phenex family which forced a rather vicious growl from deep in his throat.

He continued on with his march until he was at the front gates of the Phenex estate where he was stopped by who he assumed were two Phenexes. "Halt, state your purpose!" Naruto didn't even bother to pay attention to which one had spoken. He spared a glance at the two tensed guards before quickly spreading out his arms and coiling a golden chain around each of the stunned sentries. The two guards were not even able to shout out a warning before the chains squeezed the life right from their bodies.

Naruto recalled his chains and let both bodies drop to the ground on both sides of him with a thump. Naruto opened up his left palm where a compressed black orb started to form. Thrusting the shadow sphere into the closed gates he blew the gates off their hinges and walked in without a shred of hesitation.

Naruto walked down a wide hallway that lead to the grand ballroom where he knew his targets would be. Naruto took notice that there were two large groups of Devils one on his left and one on his right. He continued on ignoring the shocked gasps since he figured some of the people would recognize him but he had business with the Pillar Heads so these Devils were negligible. Naruto imperceptively shook his head when he noticed movement behind him.

"**Destruction!"**

"**Phenex Firebomb!"**

The techniques of the Bael and Phenex members left minor scratches on the golden chains that shielded Naruto's body by coiling around him and spinning rapidly. The three chains that formed the coil shot towards the Phenexes and wrapped around them and tied them up. Naruto formed three shadow tridents and launched them at the Bael members that dared attack him. The Bael trio was so shocked that he was unharmed due to the fact they thought they had gotten the jump on the blonde Uzumaki. They were so shocked they were unable to dodge the tridents that neared down on them and pinned them against the wall. Naruto decided they were not worth the effort to kill these lowly Devils and continued on without as much as a word.

* * *

The annual gathering of the pillars was designed for the Lords and Ladies to gather and discuss pressing matters involving the Underworld and its functioning. Or at least that was the meetings intended purpose when it was created long ago. As the years went by the use of the meeting changed as well. Now most families used the meeting as a platform to flaunt their wealth and their families' latest prodigy. Sadly it was at its apex in the Phenex's ballroom as fathers ushered their sons around like a prized horse and women gossiped about their peers.

"Dear are you sure it was wise to encourage Lord Caim to claim the land that was not rightfully his?" Lady Phenex a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties with her blonde hair styled by ornate accessories and dark blue eyes asked cautiously from her extravagant throne perched above the main floor of the ballroom.

Lord Phenex gazed upon the filled ballroom with a proud smile. Internally his chest swelled with pride at the increases of status of the Phenex family. "Nonsense we needed someone to clean up that eyesore!" The devil exclaimed without a care in the world.

Lady Phenex shifted uncomfortably in her seat as flashes of Naruto went through her mind. "What if _he _returns? It was said that he was on a trip to master his powers and with those powers he could even kill a Phen-"

"Enough!" Lord Phenex cut off his wife with a raised indicating he wished for an abrupt stop. "The Phenex are indestructible, we shall always arise brighter and stronger than ever! It matters not if he returns or not for even without Riser being here our family can and will crush him! After all he is only a cocky self-entitled brat who is wet behind the ears!" The Devil of fire and wind ends what turned out to be an arrogant rant with arms spread out wide. Meanwhile his wife looked at him with doubtful eyes at his bias judgment.

While normally a polite and kind man Lord Phenex was very different when it came to Naruto Uzumaki. To him Naruto was the embodiment of arrogance and self-entitlement. He also felt like Naruto looked down upon his illustrious family. It didn't help that he often openly flirted with his wife who never turned away the flirtatious praise.

The funny thing was that Lord Phenex seemed to ignore the fact that his third son Riser was both arrogant and held to the firm belief he deserved more power since we was a legendary Phenex.

As if answering the bird's arrogant confidence the two large doors sealing the ballroom slammed open. Before anyone could speak of the sudden event, a beaten and bloodied body of a Phenex guard came skidding on the floor. The party fell deathly quiet as footsteps echoed in the quiet ballroom. The footsteps grew louder and drew closer after a few agonizingly slow minutes Naruto walked into the ballroom with a bored expression and his hands buried in his pockets. Naruto's eyes scoured over the ballroom before his eyes settled on a fuming Phenex who Naruto offered a small wave. "Yo."

Lord Phenex rose to his feet livid with his new unwanted guest who just literally crashed his party. "You, what are you doing here!" The bird screamed in anger pointing down at the amused blonde Devil. Lord Phenex was livid that anyone would show such blatant disrespect to the head of the illustrious Phenex family. The fact that it was Naruto only made it twenty times worse.

Naruto flashed the seething noble one of his foxy grins that held a slight mischievous twinkle in it. "Ah well you see the imp mail courier seemed to misplace my invitation so not wanting to miss this…" The blonde Extra Demon heir motioned to the silent ballroom. "…so I stopped on by." Naruto explained the fake situation to Lord Phenex as if he was talking to an old friend.

Lord Phenex's eyebrow started to twitch dangerously in agitation. Naruto looked over to Lady Phenex with a smile played on his lips. "Forgive me Lady Phenex; it's good to see you again. You look wonderful as usual." Naruto bowed to the amused woman who blushed at his compliment. This served two purposes well. The first being saying hello to one of the few Phenex members he liked and second to annoy her husband.

"Enough, guards!" At their master's call guards flooded in from the sides of the room and circled around the intruder. "Kill him, kill him now!" Lord Phenex shouted his command with venom. The guards pointed their spears at Naruto the shafts of the spears running parallel with the floor. In one synchronized movement each guard ran forward with the intent to skewer Naruto where he stood. Naruto simply closed his eyes and shook his head at their futile attempt.

"**Shadow Outbreak."**

Seconds before the guards could converge on the motionless blonde a tangible pitch black shockwave roared out of the blonde's body and swallowed both he and the guards. The gathered nobles waited on pins and needles for someone to emerge from the dome of shadows. After a rather tense period of time the dome collapsed on itself revealing Naruto who was examining himself in a relaxed manner.

Naruto raised his forearms to his face as he looked at a few crimson soaked tatters in the fabric of his coat. "There were more of them than I expected." Naruto muttered to himself before he positioned himself in the middle of the nobles on the ballroom floor. "I hope you are all ready to feel my families' sorrow!" Naruto raised his arms prepared to exact his revenge which made each of the nobles tense knowing he was being completely serious.

"Naruto, stop!" That voice stopped Naruto cold, turning around Naruto was greeted by Sirzechs Lucifer along with the other three Satans and who he remembered as Sirzechs' wife Grayfia. "Naruto please stop. This isn't you, what Rias think about this?" Sirzechs asked with a sad tone. He knew full well that this would happen eventually.

Naruto just stared blankly at the five Satan class Devils for a moment, not even blinking. Then in a flash 16 chains floated dangerously around Naruto reacting with his anger. "No, this is the new me! This is the power my family granted me before you killed them! You even killed the children and the elderly! Maybe Rias would understand my feelings better if she didn't have a family to return to!" Naruto spoke in a cold, clipped tone that even made the great Lucifer flinch.

A possible retort was cut off when Serafall walked forward with her staff still lodged harmlessly on her back. The current Leviathan ignored her peers' protests and kept walking forward until she was about twenty paces away from the angry blonde. "I'm so so sorry Naru-chan I didn't know when they did it so… so I couldn't even help them. Serafall's eyes started to gather tears, she considered Naruto to be family to her just as much as she did her own sister.

Naruto looked at the crying girl with an emotionless stare as she started to openly cry in front of the whole room. Two golden chains wrapped around her and brought her closer to Naruto at a slow and steady pace. The other Satans and Grayfia tensed but couldn't take action due to the other chains that still loomed over head. Serafall was still crying when she was brought in front of a still motionless Naruto. Naruto leaned in towards the crying girl who currently had her eyes shut to avoid what she thought would be an angry Naruto and then Naruto kissed her forehead. Serafall's eyes sprang open and she looked right into the sorrowful face of Naruto.

Naruto released his chains from her and quickly wrapped his arms around her protectively ignoring all of the shocked looks that were directed at the duo. "Shh. It's alright Sera-chan. It is alright Sera-chan. I could never blame you for any of this, ever." To get his point through he gave her a light comforting squeeze. A few moments after Serafall calmed down Naruto spoke once more. "Now why don't you head back over to them so these bakas don't think you're helping me?" Serafall giggled lightly and nodded into his chest. Naruto let go of her and followed Serafall's retreating form to the gob smacked Satans and he decided to take his opportunity.

Naruto spun around quickly letting his eyes scan over the crowd of Devils like a predator choosing his prey. Naruto opened his palms directing them at the crowd with a decidedly cold glare.

"**Chain Field Rapture!"**

Golden chains originating from Naruto's arms, palms, and torso loomed threatingly in the air over the nobles as if deciding which gets which. The next moment each chain wrapped around the closest noble it could find applying a steadily growing force on their bodies. The pressure continued its growth until it ruptured the Devils' organs from the inside killing them where they stood before dropping them to the ground like trash. Some of the more fortunate Devils were simply sliced in half by high velocity chains so their death was instantaneous.

The bloodshed happened so quickly the Satans were still looking at Serafall like she had grown a second head but that was when the blood curling screams of dying Devils broke them from their stupors. Each of their eyes trained on the room that was currently filling with corpses. "Shit!" The three male Satans muttered as they flared their magic levels each preparing their own attacks.

"**Ruin the Extinct/ Dark Cleansing/ Titan Fist!"**

Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Flabium spoke as the Satan level attacks all made a singular beeline for Naruto's back. However Naruto was prepared from the moment he felt their power levels spiked. Naruto recalled his chains and layered them on top of each other and they started to spin at break-neck speeds causing a loud grating sound to be heard. Knowing the power of the attacks Naruto channeled his magic into the chains making them denser and increasing their defensive strength. When the attacks collided with spinning chain dome a large explosion rattled the large ballroom. When the smoke cleared the Satans looked on to see half of Naruto's frame was visible while the other half was shrouded by the golden chains. A golden whirlpool seal shone under Naruto for a moment before he teleported away from the scene of his revenge.

* * *

Naruto reappeared in the same gold whirlpool seal at the former Uzumaki land currently lost in his own thoughts. 'I didn't get them all but at least killing as many as I did will remind them that even with their Satans they are far from invincible.' Naruto felt the lingering Uzumaki energy bolster his own recharging the power he used at the Phenex estate. 'Time to make this place hallowed ground. The surplus of energy should keep this up forever.' Naruto crouched down and planted his palms in the soil.

"**Eternal Chain Garden!"**

Moments later hundreds of chains rose from the ground and arced high in sky over the Uzumakis' final resting place. The chains made a sudden dive after reach their desired altitude where the spearheads at the ends of chains buried themselves in the dirt on the other side. Once the technique ended the hundreds of chains emitted a golden aura that accompanied the physical chain barrier preventing anyone besides Naruto entry to the hallowed ground. Satisfied with his work Naruto walked past isles of tombstones with a somber expression. Naruto kept his walk of solitude until he reached a hill and sat cross-legged in front of three graves.

_Minato Uzumaki_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_Mito Uzumaki_

Naruto sat there as a light breeze blew over the silent blonde as he continued to look at the tombstones of his direct family. Naruto sat there for hours without uttering a single word as his eyes watched the inanimate tombstones full of regret. After a few more moments of his silent mourning Naruto's eyes that used to be warm and welcoming before his return, became cold and detached.

"You, the genuine and pure existence are no longer plagued by this realm of horrors once called home. May you find your eternal slumber here in the shadows that welcome you instead of rejecting you. Rest while those who have wronged thee continue to try and forge a meager existence in this corrupted world. In this world where I shall become your hopes and dreams. This is a world where I will keep darkness at bay and be the guiding light that prevents others from becoming lost in the darkness of this world."

With a vow and a farewell to his family Naruto vanished in a golden whirlpool transportation seal.

* * *

Abilities:

**Shadow Magic:** Naruto's magic over shadows is much like other Devils use of Darkness. Naruto is able to produce tangible shadows to manipulate to his own imagination. The shadows can take forms of weapons or containment structures.

**Golden Chains: **A unique brand of magic shared by the noble branch of the Uzumaki family. Naruto's chains can become denser or sharper with a slight augmentation by his magic. The golden chains both nullify magical power and cipher the power away from its owner at the discretion of the caster.

**Compatible Auras: **A passive ability all Uzumaki possess at a subconscious level. An Uzumaki's body draws on lingering energy of a clansman to feed their own powers. In mass battles the Uzumakis were nearly invincible as their powers reinforced each other on their own. This was the reason Naruto was able to handle the Satans' attacks since all of the energy lingering funneled into the last living Uzumaki.

Techniques:

**Shadow Outbreak: **Naruto's shadow magic creates a dome structure that swallows both Naruto and his opponent(s). Inside of the Dome Naruto is able to freely manipulate shadows since there is no limitation on the lighting. When the fight is over the shadows collapse and take the loser with them to an unknown location.

**Chain Field Rapture: **At Naruto's choice any number of chains swarms a certain area of Naruto's choice killing anyone in the vicinity unless Naruto consciously decides to allow them to live. The technique will continue till all the targets are dead or Naruto ends the technique himself.

**Transportation Seal: **A golden whirlpool swirl that symbolizes the clan and its heritage found in the human world many centuries

Uzumaki Noble Branch:

Mito Uzumaki (Deceased)

Kushina Uzumaki (Deceased)

Minato Uzumaki (Deceased)

Naruto Uzumaki (Clan Head)

* * *

**An: Here's the first chapter of my first crossover! I know it is not 10,000 words or anything but I don't plan on ruining the flow of a chapter just for length. I took my own twist on how the pillar families were reduced from 72 to 34. Oh and yes the Devil community is aware of the Uzumaki incident since it would be impossible to hide such a massive massacre. Flames will be extinguished so don't bother. Ja Ne. -Matt **


	2. Invitation

**Disclaimer: Matt does not own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

Golden Guardian

* * *

**One Year Later**

Naruto opened his heavy eye lids, a decision he immediately regretted as the bright light of the sun so rudely impaired his vision. Having enough of the intruding light in that brief moment Naruto shut his eyes and rolled over turning his back on the invasive light. He lay there for at least thirty minutes, at least by his count before he gave up on his futile efforts to reclaim his sleep. Naruto let out a low, groggy grunt as he sat up in his bed already missing the warmth of it. His brilliant azure eyes wandered over to the clock on the nightstand that read _6:30 AM_. Ever since the incident in the Phenexes' ballroom last year Naruto had taken to waking up early to avoid the hazards that sleeping in provided. Not that Naruto minded, he actually liked the morning it was peaceful and calm so different from the actual world. It was just the waking up part he despised. Naruto swung his legs over the edge of the mattress and allowed them to dangle. He let out a small sigh and ran his hand through his blonde locks before standing up on his feet. Naruto went through a series of small stretches to relieve some of the tension in his muscles from traveling so frequently. He smiled in satisfaction when he heard and felt the small pops that his bones released. Naruto strummed his chin for a few moments before a look of realization dawned on his face. Taking a couple of steps away from the bed Naruto channeled some of his magic to his back where in response a set of bat-like wings formed on his back. Unlike most Devils Naruto's wings had golden chains wrapped around them showing his Uzumaki blood. Naruto grinned feeling his wings out and stretched. It always felt wonderful to feel his wings out and stretched like any other limb. Unlike most supernatural beings Naruto learnt to not rely on his wings when it came to combat because if you could best an enemy while remaining grounded, then you would be even more formidable when you go aerial. Or at least that was his philosophy. So it always felt good to spread his wings out.

Having loosened up his body Naruto dismissed his wings so he could continue his preparations for the upcoming day. Naruto walked in to the bathroom where he started the shower up sliding into the shower he sighed in pleasure at the feeling of the warm water pelting his body. After washing his body and hair he walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and over towards his closet. He pulled out one of his mass made coats and a pair of black slacks and boxers. Naruto slid into his boxers followed by his slacks. Naruto zipped up his coat and walked towards the door where he slipped his feet into his shoes. Once he was outside of his temporary shelter he turned so he was facing the home and looked down. Looking down Naruto found a rock that had the Uzumaki insignia carved into its smooth surface. Naruto crouched down placing his palm over the rock Naruto channeled his magic until he felt the engraving disappear. Upon feeling the stone smooth over he looked up to see the home he was sleeping in just an hour ago start to fade away.

He simply stared into the space that his home once occupied as if it was still there. Standing up Naruto let out a small chuckle at the scene before his eyes. "It still amazes me what we could do with seals and barriers." Naruto stood up from his crouching position dusted his black slacks off then walked into the forested area in front of him.

It had been one year since Naruto's entire world changed for the worst. It had been one year since Naruto made the vow his life now followed. It had been a year since Naruto had exacted revenge on those whom he felt were truly responsible. If he was to put it in to a metaphor he would say that the Satans were the knife and the Nobles were the one holding the knife. So he just removed the one holding the weapon. Naruto found out a week later by over hearing a conversation that the Satans forbid anyone from spreading word of his actions that day. Naruto knew that the only reason for that decree was so that the Satans could cover up for their great failure. On the positive side of things it prevented Naruto from becoming a wanted criminal and gave him freedom he would have otherwise lacked. Naruto also knew that all of the Pillars who were present and still alive would more than likely attack him on sight, not that it mattered. In Naruto's eyes they were simply old Devils who grew complacent with power while he continued to improve. Naruto spent the first three months of the year in a rather remote section of the Underworld. He tried to keep out of the eye of the scorned nobles since he really didn't want to fight daily. Keyword there was tried. During that time Naruto had been attacked by a number of Devil hit squads. He even found letters on the corpses from the Nobles promising payment and prestige if they could return with his head. Naruto even found a few letters from Lord Phenex which only served to amuse him. Eventually Naruto grew tired of the constant fighting so Naruto decided to travel to the Earth and take in the sights it had to offer. On the Earth he did have to fight Devils, Fallen Angels, and even a few Youkai but those were few and far between. He didn't mind having to fight they were good measurements of his progress but constant battling was tiring.

* * *

Naruto walked along the dirt path that lead him through the lively and vibrant forest that was currently surrounding him. Naruto took in everything around him from the birds chirping happily to the exotic fragrance of the flowers growing in the area. All of this sensory information brought a content smile to Naruto's face as he continued to walk along the path. This forest was one of the things that reminded Naruto of his vow to protect the purity of the world. The weather was brisk but Naruto enjoyed the spring weather, especially its unpredictability. Naruto was so immersed in his beautiful surroundings he almost missed the small town he was closing in on.

Naruto was glad that his parents drilled in to him so many dialects and languages or he wouldn't be able to travel so freely or at his own leisure. That is how Naruto knew he found himself in a small Greek if the town's sign was legitimate of course. It also reminded Naruto that he should probably stop just teleporting to random places because until now he had no idea where he was. Naruto walked down the street with a smile as he watched children playing with each other as the adults conversed idly. It was such a peaceful and happy atmosphere Naruto couldn't help but smile. He continued walking down the street just basking in the atmosphere until he felt something or someone run into him. Naruto blinked a few times as realized that something just ran into him. Naruto looked down to see a small girl no older than 11 sitting on the ground rubbing her sore rear. Naruto knew he was the one who knocked her over so he held his hand out to her with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about that. I was not really paying attention to where I was walking." Naruto admitted with his apologetic smile while his free hand rubbed the back of his neck.

The young girl blinked in surprise, one moment she was running home and the next she found herself on her butt in the middle of the street. The girl's bright green eyes lingered on the large hand in front of her than trailed up to Naruto's face. The girl just looked into Naruto's oceanic eyes seemingly searching his soul. If Naruto was being honest it slightly unnerved him. After a few moments of silence she sent the elder blonde a beaming smile that seemed to brighten the whole area. In one of her small hands she grabbed the bushel that fell with her and in the other she grasped Naruto's larger hand.

"It's okay!" The young human chirped letting the blonde devil lift her to her feet. She all but forgot the previous pain now that her attention was shifted to this new person. Well at least what she believes to be a person.

"My name is Naruto. What's yours?" Naruto asked his new companion as the two moved to sit on a nearby bench and get out of the middle of the street.

"My name is Katherine! Naruto…" Katherine paused as if she was tasting the name itself. Her adorable face was scrunched up in concentration showing she was actually thinking about Naruto's name. Her dainty hand was even placed under her chin in what seemed to be the universal position for thinking. After a few moments she nodded and turned to face an amused looking Naruto who was watching everything. "You sure have a funny sounding name onii-chan!" Katherine brought both of her hands up in an attempt to contain her giggles.

Katherine was too busy giggling to see Naruto's rather volatile reaction to her seemingly innocent words. When Katherine called Naruto her brother Naruto's whole body tensed up and his azure eyes widened in equal parts shock and disbelief. The cause of these powerful emotions was that in the brief moment Naruto took to blink the green eyed, black haired Katherine changed into someone else. Naruto's eyes slowly grew larger when he was then sitting next to a small girl with vibrant red hair, violet eyes, and his fox life grin. It was his dead younger sister Mito Uzumaki. The remembrance of his precious Imoto sent a pang of sadness or was it melancholy through his heart. Despite the fact that he accepted any love in his heart was gone with his family painful reminders like these still came about. Those reminders used the very love he once felt as a blade and its target was his closed off heart. Letting his mind drift Naruto thought about his life now and its current purpose without a family to love and protect. No matter how hard he tried to think he couldn't find a purpose. His vow was his goal but a purpose was something he couldn't find. The haze of his locked away grief did not provide any clairvoyance either. He was about to drift deeper when a tug on his sleeve snapped him back into reality.

"Are you alright onii-chan?" The human child asked with concern for her brother figure that just spaced. Even an 11 year old could see the turmoil Naruto showed in that brief moment of weakness.

Naruto blinked a few times recovering from the sudden break in his dazed state of conscious. Naruto looked at Katherine and took notice of her concerned expression so he quickly thought of a way to deflect her inquisitive nature. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from the young Greek next to him. "My name is not funny!" Naruto whined with a childish pout of his lower lip which in turn got Katherine giggling once more. Naruto dropped his arms to a normal position and looked over at the giggling Katherine with a soft smile. 'She is so pure. As long as the world has people like this it will be just fine. As long as existence like this continues I will do my best to protect it even at the cost of my own happiness or life.' Naruto steeled his resolve to complete his goal before joining in on the contagious laughter. Once the two calmed Naruto decided to start up the conversation again. "Tell me Katherine what are you doing out here anyways?"

Katherine strummed under her chin for a moment before she looked over to the bushel full of apples on her right. "Mama asked me to get some apples for dessert after dinner!" Katherine exclaimed with a beaming smile obviously very proud of completing her task entrusted to her by her mother.

Naruto nodded with her words seeing that his now surrogate sister would not want to or be able to lie to him. Especially considering that he learned a lot about body language on his travels. "In that case…" Naruto stood up lifting Katherine on to his shoulders making sure to hold her by the shins to prevent her from falling and hurting herself. "…we need to get you home!" Naruto shouted with a wide grin that threatened to spit his face. Katherine took handfuls of Naruto's blonde hair for grip and pouted since she wanted to spend more time with her onii-chan. She didn't complain about the decision even though she wanted to. Though Katherine knew that was only because of scary her mother was. The mere thought of her mother angry sent a shiver down the young girl's spine. People walking by the two offered them warm smiles believing the two were indeed brother and sister just from the way both of them were smiling while just talking to each other.

It took the rest of the hour for the pair to reach Katherine's home on the other side of the village. The two walked at a sedated pace enjoying each other's company as well as the magnificent scenery the village offered. The two found themselves at her door and Naruto lowered her off of his shoulders so she could go inside. "Alright Kat-" Anything Naruto was about to say was interrupted by a bestial roar echoing across the area vibrating off the wood. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he watched the once serene citizens become frantic and panicked. He wondered what could cause a literal one eighty in their demeanors in literally a second. Feeling an extra weight on his legs he looked down to see Katherine clinging around both of his legs.

His brotherly instincts began kicking in when he saw the scared little girl; he picked Katherine up and held her protectively against his chest whispering soothing words into her ear hoping to ease a little of her trembling. A second bestial roar echoed out once more but this time Naruto using his improved senses Naruto isolated the sound to the forest to the north of the village. Naruto brought his attention back to the little girl in his arms when she muttered something he didn't quite catch. "It's the m-monster." Katherine whimpered into Naruto's chest. Naruto gave her a reassuring squeeze as he looked into her hair with a sad expression all over his face. He never wanted to see someone so young so terrified.

'A monster? Judging by the villagers' reactions I can tell she isn't lying when she says that. Not that she'd have reason to. I doubt she knows anything about whatever it is since she is only a child. Plus the panic caused by those roars have pretty much made the villagers useless for info. Well it looks like I am going in blind and here I thought I broke out of that nasty habit?' Naruto sighed at himself and if he wasn't holding Katherine he would have run a hand through his blonde locks. Naruto lowered Katherine down and went to his knees so he could establish eye contact with the terrified girl. He took her by the shoulders so she would look right into his eyes. "I want you to go inside and lock the door okay?" Naruto asked in a soft but firm voice showing how serious he was at the moment. Katherine looked into her brother's warm blue eyes and gathered enough confidence to nod her head. She went to the door and looked back at Naruto for a few extremely long moments before opening the door and entering the home. Naruto stood and walked towards the home, hearing a voice from within he placed an ear to the door listening to what was being said.

"_Oh Lord, pleases protect our family from that monstrosity that plagues our village and our lives! Protect us from the same fate of those families that killed or taken by the beast please! If you won't protect me then I beseech you my Lord to protect my wife and child! They are all I have in my humble life and without them I couldn't bear this world! Please my Lord hear the prayers of one of your humble servants!" _The man's prayer sounded more like a plea from a desperate man more than a prayer to a benevolent, heavenly figure. It just was not right to hear a man beg like that for something he should be given instantly.

Naruto removed his ear from the door after hearing the prayer with a maelstrom of emotions brewing underneath of his calm exterior. The strongest of the emotions were anger and determination. There was anger towards this God who refused to do something against this beast and a strong sense of determination to do something to right this awful situation. 'Why are these good people suffering such a life of fear? Why hasn't God helped those who obviously believe in him so unconditionally? It doesn't matter because now that I am here I will make sure that these good folk are safe to live lives of joy!' With his goal burning with all of the intensity of the Underworld Naruto made his way towards the section of the forest where he isolated the monster's roars to originate from.

* * *

Naruto found himself following a trail of knocked down branches and trampled plants. Naruto guessed that whatever the creature was it was either large or incapable of higher thought or both. He really hoped it wasn't both. Another thing that confused Naruto was the scent he was following. Now Naruto knew he wasn't the best tracker around but what he smelled was consistent with what the human body would emit. However when he focused a little harder he could smell the scent of an animal hidden within the human scent.

'Argh! This is so infuriating, one moment I can detect the distinct smell of the human body then a second later it smells exactly like an animal! Plus these branches aren't exactly light so there isn't any way a human could tear these down. This is exactly why I hate tracking things!' Naruto kicked one of the branches out of irritation when his suddenly his danger senses went haywire. 'Shit!'

Being as battle tested he was ended up paying dividends for Naruto. Thanks to his sensitive self-awareness Naruto was able to avoid the falling axe that buried itself in the ground where Naruto was just standing on moments ago. Naruto's eyes trailed up the shaft of the axe to the arms bearing it. Naruto instantly took note of the abnormal amount of muscle mass on the arms. His eyes shifted to the bare torso which also was very muscular and well defined as well. Naruto looked to the face of his attacker and his eyes grew large in surprise of what he saw. The head was not the head of a man but one of a bull. The entire skull was layered by thick black fur and from the corners of the skull two ivory horns jutted out of the skull with a red tint coating them. Naruto just assumed that it was dried blood on the horns. Its snout was elongated like a bull and its nostrils were flared ready for battle. What really caught Naruto's eye were the beast's glowing red eyes that were bearing down on Naruto.

"A Minotaur." Naruto said out loud and in that moment all the signs he had been following made sense from the upturned branches to the mixed scent. The Minotaur gave a deep growl in response while freeing its axe with a violent jerk and in the process flinging some of the soil into the air.

"Hmm I think I'll use this, it has been awhile." Naruto looked at a black outline of a lightning bolt that was drawn on his forearm.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"Listen Naruto when you go out on your training trip I want you to visit a country called New Zealand." Minato asked of his son with a serious expression on his usually jovial face.

"Why is that Tou-san?" Naruto asked from across the table confused why he would need to deter from his training plan to visit New Zealand. He wanted to get strong and New Zealand wouldn't do that.

Minato sent his son a knowing grin. Naruto wanted to get stronger and that was his one track goal. He reminded Minato of himself when he was younger and eager to prove himself. "Naruto in training with you I've noticed your lightning magic is extremely potent. Much more than any I've seen." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck not use to receiving praise all that often. "In New Zealand I read of a blade that will only accept one that is attuned with the nature of lightning. They call it _Whaitiri's Flash_. The locals seem to believe the blade has been blessed by the Thunder Goddess Whaitiri."

"Hai Tou-san!"

* * *

"Stupid forest…" Naruto complained under his breath as he marched through the untamed forest in search of the temple holding the blessed blade. "Those guys never actually told me where this temple is." Naruto mused aloud absently ducking under a low hanging tree branch in his way. After taking the time to improve his shadow magic Naruto decided to follow his advice and search for _Whaitiri's Flash_. Naruto operated on the basis that he could learn swordsmanship as well as improve his control of his lightning magic. After all one could never have too many aces under one's sleeve.

Naruto stepped into a small clearing in the forest and the sight was very impressive to say the least, in front of the blonde Devil stood a stone temple that towered over the forest canopy. The temple started off with a wide base presumably for stability. Then it looked to have layers built on top of it. Each layer seemed to have small rooms built into it, though from the ground he couldn't tell for sure. Walking forward Naruto saw that the stairs at the base descended which he assumed was where he needed to go. Without a moment's hesitation Naruto moved down the stairs and into the temple's bowels. Naruto absently wondered how the torches that bathed the halls in a dim light actually remained lit if no one tended to the temple. Following down the stairs Naruto found himself walking into a rather large chamber. He was greeted by identical stone statues of a woman wearing an old fashioned dress with her hair dropping down to her legs on his left and right. Naruto slowly walked into the ancient shrine observing everything with a keen eye, not wanting to miss a thing. He may have yearned for strength but he was also fond of learning new things. Naruto walked towards one of the walls where he trailed his fingers over an etching on the wall. The wall depicted a woman lounging on top of a cloud with numerous lightning bolts striking a throng of what looked to be soldiers below her. The Extra Demon continued to lightly trace over the wall as he looked over various tales.

"She must be Whaitiri." Naruto whispered to himself pulling away from the wall with all kinds of tales told in pictures. Naruto refocused as he moved towards the pedestal positioned in the center of the chamber. Behind the pedestal stood a larger statue of Whaitiri with her palms up and a stone lightning bolt lying across her palms. As Naruto moved even closer he saw a lightning current surging around the blade in what he guessed was a defense system against those who tried to wield it without the blessing.

"What was I supposed to do again? Oh that's right, the prayer!" Naruto dropped to his knees and closed his eyes. Naruto clasped his hands in front of his face in a sign of prayer.

"_O hear thy call Goddess of Thunder Whaitiri_

_Homage to thee, the Lightning's flash, homage to thee, the Thunder's roar!_

_Homage to thee the Stone which thou hurlest against the undevout!_

_Homage to thee, Child of the Flood!_

_Be gracious to your humble servant; allow me to exact your will!_

_O Offspring of the Flood! Homage I pay to thee, the dart and fiery flame!_

_For well I know thy secret and sublimest home where thou art buried in the sea._

_Thou, Arrow, which the host of Gods created, making it strong and true for the shooting!_

_Be gracious to thy humble avatar. To thee, that Arrow, be my homage, Goddess!"_

With the prayer complete Naruto cast his own lightning to strike the protective barrier around the sword. This served as an offering to see if his lightning was compatible with the blade. Getting into a more relaxed position Naruto watched as three bolts of lightning converged into an orb of fluent and potent energy in front of the Goddess' face. A single bolt of lightning struck the blade creating a blinding flash. Moving his hands from his eyes Naruto finally took some time to examine the blade itself.

The handle of the blade was long enough for the user to be able to use two hands or a singular hand. Most likely for the user to be able to adapt to various situations they might encounter. A golden thread was wrapped around the hilt of the blade acting as a grip of sorts. The blade itself was a brilliant shade of silver and was longer than the average blade. The bottom of the blade did not share the same silver hue instead its color was that of midnight black. Naruto reached out slowly and took the handle of the blade carefully in his hand. At the moment of contact Naruto felt a surge of power run through his body much like a current. Naruto looked to his forearm and saw the black outline of a lightning bolt representing the blade or Goddess' acceptance and smiled.

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

Naruto placed two fingers over the seal on his forearm and poured some of his magic in to it. The reaction was instantaneous as a cloud of white smoke erupted over Naruto's arm. When the smoke dispersed Naruto flourished_ Whaitiri's Flash _in his right hand. Naruto lowered his base of gravity knowing he wouldn't be able to match the Minotaur's strength so he would need to strike quickly but effectively. His blue eyes gave off an icy cold glare as he focused on the challenge before him.

Not able to hold back its bloodlust any longer the Minotaur charged towards Naruto with its axe held over head. Caught off guard by the creature's surprising speed Naruto's only choice was to hop backwards to avoid the axe's downward stroke. The man-bull hybrid quickly readied its axe again however this time he lifted the axe so the thick oak shaft would slam into Naruto as it was brought back up. Shifting to a firm two handed grasp Naruto used the length of his blade to fend off the shaft. Gritting his teeth Naruto's bone shook as they absorbed the sheer brute force behind the Minotaur's attack. Naruto pushed off of the shaft to create some space between he and the more powerful Minotaur knowing that if he got locked into a close quarter's combat situation it would be disastrous. Growling before lowering its head the Minotaur charged forward planning on using its sharp horns to gore Naruto. Naruto quickly determined that blocking wasn't an option so he quickly rolled out of the charging monster's path and watched as its momentum carried it clear through a number of trees. Making his move Naruto used his superior speed to get in front of the creature and deliver a vertical slash across the Minotaur's bicep in hopes of rendering its arm useless thus making the handling of the large axe more difficult. The Minotaur didn't even flinch as the blade cut into its flesh; instead it clenched its hand into a fist and delivered a powerful straight punch to Naruto's gut. Naruto gasped feeling the air being drawn out of his lungs as he slid along the ground as his body collided with a tree. The beast let out a deep roar as if it was gloating over getting the first meaningful hit. Naruto took the momentary break to get to his feet holding his gut as a stream of blood dripped from his frowning lips. It was then that Naruto realized he was no longer holding his sword which spoke to the power of the Minotaur since he had a rather strong grip. The Minotaur was on Naruto once more brining in its axe from the left swinging it to separate Naruto at the waist. Acting quickly Naruto dropped on to his back and drove the soles of his feet into the bottom of the shaft of the giant weapon altering its momentum. With its momentum altered to more of a chop instead of cutting clean through the tree the blade of the axe buried itself deep within the tree. While the beast tried to free its weapon Naruto searched for his own weapon where found it lying on the ground a little ways behind the Minotaur. Naruto quickly went and recollected his blade and sprinted at the preoccupied Minotaur. Reaching its back Naruto took two hands and delivered a falling cut that followed the swell of its back. Before Naruto was even allowed to think of celebrating his strike he felt something wet along his abdomen. Looking down he saw the beast's tail swaying around with his blood dripping from it. Naruto silently cursed himself for overlooking something as obvious as the beast's anatomy. The Minotaur released a blood chilling roar but whether it was in pain or annoyance Naruto was not sure. Naruto saw the loose tail tense up in preparation for another whip so Naruto retreated to avoid a repeat performance. Which Naruto was glad he did considering the air whistled from the speed of the tail cutting through the airspace he was in moments prior.

"It looks like I'll need to use the blade's blessed powers after all." Naruto muttered loud enough so only he could hear his own words. Taking a deep breath Naruto closed his eyes and his posture became more relaxed. "Goddess Whaitiri allow me to make use of the fire of your lightning and the ferocity of your thunder's roar to vanquish my enemies." The black portion of the blade began to glow and the distinct sound of an electrical current crackled through the air despite the lack of an appearance of one. The Minotaur moved to strike the motionless Devil whether its under developed brain registered the mysterious power as a threat or it was simply operating out of bloodlust could not be said for sure. The hybrid raised its great axe into the air to cleave the arm holding _Whaitiri's Flash _from Naruto's body. Naruto's eyes snapped open and moments before the blade could carve his flesh Naruto shifted his body to the left allowing the blade to swipe harmlessly in front of his chest. Naruto repositioned himself within the Minotaur's guard and laid a second slash across the first that was still bleeding on its bicep. When the glowing blade cut into the monster's skin this time a black electrical current sprawled out over the beast's arm. Naruto hopped out of reach smiling as he watched the targeted limb fall limp via paralysis. Even the battle crazed Minotaur could tell something was not right when it moved its shoulder and its arm did not respond in kind. The hybrid turned its glowing red eyes to Naruto and growled out. It slid its still operational hand higher on the shaft to reduce the axe's length making it easier to handle before rushing at the blonde Extra Demon heir.

Naruto grinned seeing the beast rushing him with one arm paralyzed leaving his heart exposed, a critical mistake. Pouring more of his magic into the blade the black glow grew more intense and black lightning extended out of the point of the blade. Naruto stood there waiting patiently for the beast to enter his reach. Once in range Naruto lunged forward with his right arm driving his sword through the Minotaur's heart. The black lightning pierced clean through the beast's stout body as it reemerged out of the monster's back. "Strike."

Naruto looked up at the taller creature to see the eerie red glow in the monster's eyes fade away leaving endless black holes. Feeling the life fade from his opponent Naruto cut the flow of his magic and pulled his sword from the corpse. Naruto took a few steps back flicking the access blood off of his blade as he watched the body fall to the ground with a thud. Naruto needed proof of the monster's death but he knew bringing the entire head would traumatize the children in the village. Naruto decide to cut off the horns before sealing away his blessed blade now that the fight was done. Saying a quick prayer to the Goddess Whaitiri in thanks he picked up the horns before disappearing in the Uzumaki transportation seal.

Little did Naruto know that a pair of eyes watched his whole battle against the Minotaur from start to finish.

* * *

Naruto teleported himself outside of the town hall and place his two trophies on the ground for the villagers to find. Naruto looked around seeing no one around he called forth his wings and ascended into the sky to wait. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long for a villager to come out and discover the horns lying there in wait. He cried of the defeat of the monster and soon others joined him in singing the praises of whoever managed to rid them of their nightmares. Naruto smiled at the sight unfolding on the ground below him. Naruto eyes found Katherine staring up at him with very wide eyes seeing him flying with wings. Naruto put his finger to his lips urging her to keep quiet. Katherine nodded wearing her usual bright smile. Naruto flew away from the impromptu party so he could find a spot to land away from prying eyes. He really didn't want to explain the whole wings thing.

Naruto spent the rest of the week with Katherine and her family, at first they were suspicious of who he was but once Katherine told them about her cool onii-chan they were very accommodating. It was a nice change to have a group of people to talk and laugh with considering his long bouts with solitude. Of course he had to take Katherine out to show her his wings. At first he thought Katherine would freak out but much to his surprise at least she seemed to love them and even took to petting the smooth things. When he asked her why she didn't seemed bothered that he had wings she simply responded it made him even cooler. Naruto could have sworn he saw stars in her eyes at that moment in time.

No one even knew that it was he that killed the Minotaur and freed them from their fear but that was fine with him. He didn't need acclaim and notoriety. It was the right thing to do so he did it, simple as that. Even now as he was leaving the village no one knew of his deed. Naruto watched as a young man around his age with short black hair walked towards him from the opposite direction. He was wearing part of a school uniform with what looked to be some form of ancient armor around his waist. The man came to a halt in front of him so, so did he.

"Hello Uzumaki-san it's a pleasure to meet you." The ravenette gave Naruto a polite bow at the chest that matched his tone.

"Hello, since you already know my name may I ask yours?" Naruto showed no outward reaction though he was suspicious of how this human knew his name. A name he hasn't used in years.

"Forgive me Uzumaki-san my name is Cao Cao. Is that sword of yours a Holy Sword or something else?" Cao Cao asked clearly more interested with Naruto's skills than introductions.

"Something else, tell me Cao Cao-san why are you here? And what do you need me for? It is clearly unlikely that someone who knew me would also just happen to run into me out here of all places." Naruto asked narrowing his eyes as he still tried to piece everything together. He also didn't really care for his information phishing.

"Right, I actually came here to proposition you to join a group I happen to be part of. I wasn't sure what our leader saw but after the demonstration I can understand." Cao Cao nodded to himself as if confirming his own beliefs on the spot.

"What group is this and who is your leader?" He wasn't sure what to think of this proposition so far. While he knew this man was human he could feel the power radiating off of him, a Sacred Gear perhaps.

"Well to be honest I don't know who our leader is exactly they issue their orders from a singular member. Though I imagine whoever it is, is strong to order around some of our members. Anyways our group is known as the Khaos Brigade."

"Khaos Brigade?" Naruto said out loud. He had not heard of the name however if more people like Cao Cao were part of it they must be formidable. "Alright I'll bite what's your purpose as a unit?" Naruto was actually considering at this point since he was growing weary of constant travel. His time of Katherine just made the weariness multiply.

"To bring the quiet back, that's what the leader says. To do that we get to fight…" Cao Cao paused as seemed to be shaking with excitement as Naruto felt the excitement rolling off of him. "…the Dragon of Dreams!"

Naruto's eyes went wide at the mention of that dragon. Naruto kept his wide stare on Cao Cao to see if he somehow misheard the man but he kept that excited smirk in place. "You can't be serious!? You want to fight _the _Great Red!? Even as strong as you are now and with others at the same level you won't even scratch him!" In his shock he let the information he could gauge power levels slip.

Cao Cao simply laughed at the blonde Devil's reaction and waved away his concerns like it was a fly he was going to battle. "Yes I know that, that's why we are training and battling strong opponents till the day our leader calls us together and with our power together with the leader's we will shatter the dream!" Cao Cao exclaimed slightly blinded by his desire to battle.

In that moment Naruto made his decision. From what Cao Cao told him in this meeting the Khaos Brigade was about fighting. He also assumed that each member had an ulterior goal with the loose command structure. That was not the life he wanted though the thought of challenging _the_ Great Red was interesting. "Listen here Cao Cao-san as well fun as fighting Great Red sounds I don't want my life to be all about fighting day in and day out. So I'll have to respectfully decline your offer."

Cao Cao blinked a few times as he registered what Naruto actually said. Never did he imagine that someone would turn down such an offer. His smile curled down into a frown no doubt his words were the cause. "I see well I guess I'll go and relay your response. I doubt the leader will be happy about this. I offer you this warning though the next time someone from our Brigade comes to meet you they will be much less friendly with their offer." Without waiting for a response Cao Cao walked on by before vanishing in a seal Naruto didn't see.

Naruto stood there taking in the threat that was left lingering in the air around him. 'Fantastic now I have caught the attention of some strong battle hungry group. I'm not sure if I should be flattered or concerned. And who knows maybe if I don't find a life I like by the next time I meet one of them I just might join.' Naruto kept on walking as if he never had this meeting.

* * *

Information:

**God's Status: **No, Naruto does not know that God died with the Satans in the Great War. That information is only known to the Satans, Seraphs, and high ranking members of the Grigori association. Heirs to the Devil families, exorcists, priests, and the such do not have that knowledge.

**Whaitiri: **In Maori mythology Whaitiri is a female deity that is the representation of Thunder. She is also the granddaughter of Te Kanapu and the great-granddaughter of Te Uira both being the personification of Lightning. So she also took the representation of Lightning.

Weaponry:

**Whaitiri's Flash: **An ancient blade found in ancient temple in New Zealand and is said to only accept someone who is in tune with Lightning. The blade then takes the users Lightning Nature and transforms it to Whaitiri's own "blessed lightning"

* * *

**An: Sorry about the wait on the chapter but with the holidays I was all over the place it seemed. This chapter showcased a little more of Naruto's own personal struggle as well as a few more of his powers. The chapter also gives Naruto a working knowledge of the Khaos Brigade. Whaitiri's Flash was my own creation that I added in. Welcome to the New Year. Ja Ne- Matt**


	3. Adjusting to a New Life

**Disclaimer: Matt does not own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

**An: **I apologize for the really late update my dear readers. I was in the process of updating the story when my computer crashed on me. Then I needed to wait to buy a new one and then type it out again. You have no idea how soul crushing typing something again after typing once. Enjoy!

* * *

Golden Guardian

* * *

**One Year Later**

The forests will always be peaceful places for one to unwind and forget the hassles and burdens that living puts on one's shoulders. Take a moment to listen to the sound of a bird's call echoing throughout the vicinity. Listen to healthy crunch of the leaves under your feet telling you that nature is very much alive despite all of technologies' advancements. Take one moment to take in the wonderful aroma that all forms of plant life release in to the air. Use those senses to connect back to pleasant memories you might have forgotten and fan the flames of those positive emotions. Then when you do that you will finally experience true relaxation, and then if you don't feel at peace then you can truly say that you are not a fan of nature.

Or that is what Naruto told to people he ran into during his travels who scoffed at nature without even considering it. He was pleased that the majority of people had actually changed their point of view on the matter when they experienced what nature had to offer.

Naruto had always enjoyed the beauty of nature and felt the need to at least try to open the eyes of those who ignored the beauty of Mother Nature. Naruto was now in one of his favorite places to visit, Japan. Aside from the few crowded, skyscraper infested cities Japan was a wonderful example of what nature was. Currently Naruto found himself on the bank of a small tributary outside of a rather quaint town. However there was something or rather someone in that town that caught his attention. That person was Rias Gremory, a friend he hadn't seen in over seven years. Naruto hypothesized that the town was under her jurisdiction and that was why he could feel the signatures of supernatural beings amongst the humans which was why he planned to avoid the town. If he was being honest with himself Naruto was not sure what his feelings towards the Gremory heiress were. When they were younger he thought of her as a best friend… but then _that_ happened. He knew he didn't hate her for her brother's actions but he didn't know what he did feel. Hopefully he wouldn't have to find out any time soon either. Deep down in his gut he felt like his wish would not be coming true. Shrugging it off Naruto looked at the river branch with distant eyes.

The masked sorrow hidden within the blonde's azure pools leaked out as they bored into the flowing water with a sad intensity. Naruto wished his life was as simple as the river that moved before him. All that was asked of the river was for it to flow continuously, so simple. Simplicity, something Naruto sorely missed in his life. Ever since he left that day seven years ago his life had completely changed. He left an elven year old boy who wanted to become stronger just like his father and mother so he followed each of his sempais' orders to the letter. Then after five grueling years he wanted nothing more than to return to his family but that was taken from him. It was that day that his joy was taken from his life and the only reason he continued to fight was to keep others from the darkness that shrouded him. As the days continued to go by that will to fight seemed to fade and Naruto knew it. Sighing Naruto pulled out a fishing pole and a container of bait. Baiting his hook he cast off his hook and watched it sink in to the dark, blue body of water. After a few minutes Naruto felt a tug on the end of his line Naruto reeled it in a bit before hoisting the in the air and grabbing it. Naruto smiled seeing it was only a baby so he gently laid it back in the water.

Naruto cast off his line once again and leaned back on his free arm. Feeling a strong but familiar presence approaching from behind him Naruto sat there waiting for the presence to speak. As he just continued to stare ahead at the trees.

"To see someone so young enjoying something like fishing is quite rare." A relaxed yet playful voice spoke from behind the blonde.

Naruto rolled his eyes though his new company couldn't see the action. "Well you old farts aren't the only ones who like to relax." Naruto replied with his own good natured jab.

The voice broke out into laughter as it got closer and closer to Naruto's position on the bank. Naruto followed suit soon joining in on the laughter. To Naruto laughing felt therapeutic and if there was one thing the being next to him was good at was making him laugh. Once he calmed down he turned to see a man in his mid to late twenties with black hair and blonde bangs hanging over his face. On his face was a small black goatee with dark pink eyes. Though not present at the moment he knew the man who was currently offering him sake had twelve midnight black winks marking him a Fallen Angel.

Taking the saucer of sake Naruto decided to get another friendly insult in. "What can I do for you Azazel? Did you come to do research on my chains like last time?" Naruto asked sipping on his sake inwardly smirking at the Governor of the Fallen Angels' crestfallen reaction.

"All I wanted to do was run a couple of tests on your _Golden Chains_. It's in my blood; after all I am a man of science! And what did you do? You tied me up with your chains and tossed me in the ocean Naruto-kun, the ocean!" Azazel made extravagant gestures with his free hand while withholding a grimace as the memory of an encounter with a frisky shark entered his mind.

"Ara, ara did I do that now? I don't recall." Naruto asked holding his chin in his hand in mock deliverance, purposefully ignoring Azazel's fake glare.

Both supernatural beings continued trading barbs and cups of sake talking about their lives since their last meeting. Azazel already knowing of the Uzumaki Massacre offered his condolences for Naruto's loss, a gesture which Naruto greatly appreciated.

Naruto seeing that Azazel's demeanor took a turn towards serious quickly made his own personality shift. "So what do you need of me Azazel?" This time all traces of playfulness removed from Naruto's voice.

Azazel stared at the river not bothering to turn towards the blonde Devil. "I've noticed that as of late a few of my subordinates in the nearby town have been acting strange as of late. Whenever I check up on them they clam up and act like… well Angels. In short I can't get the information on their motives I need." Azazel sighed knowing how bad this could get if his brethren managed to harm or kill a Devil.

"You fear the worst." Naruto stated since it was clear that if things got out of hand the fragile peace would be shattered and another war would be ushered in.

Azazel nodded confirming Naruto's statement. "Yes, if my foolish brethren manage to harm or even kill one of the Maous' relatives there will be war. War is something we do not desire." Azazel finished sharing his concerns with his Devil friend.

Naruto sighed seeing that a few more complications were being added to the ever growing pile. Packing up his rod he turned to Azazel. "Now tell me mad genius how do you purpose I go about my surveillance?" If he knew one thing about the man was that he always had a plan for any situation.

"Well my foolish underlings have occupied an abandoned church but they often take to the skies at night. For this to work you'll need the look of someone ordinary otherwise they'll be cautious." Azazel sent his blonde friend a grin. The grin was a mischievous one. It was a grin Naruto did not like one bit. "I've noticed the school Kuoh Academy takes in students and you'll fit in perfectly as a third year!" Azazel was inwardly laughing at Naruto's reaction.

The moment Azazel mentioned high school all of the color drained from Naruto's face. The crazy bastard wanted him to attend classes at a school. Naruto shivered at the mere thought of the few times he found himself in a school system. Naruto shook his head frantically to dispel those memories and prepared to protest, vehemently.

Azazel knowing Naruto would protest his decision quickly summoned his twelve black wings. "Don't worry about keeping them alive or killing them just make sure you stop them. I should go so you can settle in! Oh and thanks Naruto-kun I owe ya one!" Azazel wasted no time taking to the sky to escape from the blonde Extra Demon.

Naruto stood there for a moment wondering if he could manage to strike Azazel with a lightning bolt while he was in the sky. In the end he decided against even wasting the energy to try. Naruto groaned, he has always hated school and always will. It wasn't that the work was difficult or anything it was actually quite easy. School just hampered his freedom and that's why he disliked it so much. Naruto trudged towards the town figuring he may as well familiarize himself with his new home.

* * *

Naruto walked along the sidewalk taking in what his new home had to offer. He learned the name of his from the residents who were talking rather loudly. They called it Kuoh. He had already passed by the school which made him grimace thinking of all the migraines coming his way. Naruto also made sure to take note of each of the food establishments. He was pleased to find a small ramen stand he would be visiting frequently. Naruto walked through a housing area but knew he could not live there. If a house suddenly appeared overnight people would become suspicious and the Fallen Angels would get paranoid. A little ways off Naruto saw a dirt trail leading into the woods nearby. Naruto being Naruto followed the path. Dirt paths had always been good to him and this path was no different, the end of this particular path lead to large clearing in the woods. Naruto knew that once he cleared the few trees that were there this would be a perfect spot for his home. Naruto crouched down putting his hands in the dirt using his _Gold Chains_ to uproot the trees and relocate them somewhere else. Naruto that flared his magic and had it burn the word 'house' in the soil. A moment later a huge explosion of smoke swallowed up the area. When the wind blew the smoke away there stood a two story home standing in front of Naruto.

Naruto whistled impressed by his own seal work once again. "To think seals could so easily store and hold an endless supply of water and electricity." Naruto paused for a moment actually thinking about his accomplishment and statement he just made. "Actually, I remember reading in the history books about how our ancient ancestors used seals to seal a great fox inside of human babies." Naruto could not stop the shiver from racing down his spine as he rubbed his stomach. "Man am I glad we stopped doing that."

* * *

Naruto was glad that his home had what he liked to call civilian clothing because if he had walked along the streets in his battle clothes he would have received a lot of questioning looks. Though the looks that Naruto did receive did unnerve him just a bit, out of the corner of his eye Naruto found the few women around him eyeing him lust clouded eyes. A few of them looked as if they were going to rip his clothes off and jump him on the spot. It was those looks that made Naruto gulp and quicken his pace to school.

Reaching the gates Naruto had to admit that the academy was very nice and gave off a feeling of prestige. It had cobbled paths for the students to walk on and even a water fountain positioned in the center of the courtyard. In the grass around the fountain and paths were numerous picnic tables with a few trees creating shade for the students. The main building was located in the center of the campus surrounded by various smaller buildings. Naruto buried his hands and walked towards the central building. He ignored the whispers of the students around him as he went forward. 'Well here we go…'

Naruto walked into the school was slightly surprised to see that the interior was actually on par with the exterior. From the glossy floor tiles to the expert lighting all of it surprised the blonde Devil. Naruto walked over to the front desk where a woman a few years older than him was busy typing away on a computer. Naruto cleared his throat to draw her attention away from the monitor. The woman looked up to Naruto and blushed immediately upon seeing his face.

Naruto ignored her very obvious reaction and gave her a warm smile to try and calm her down. "Hello Miss, I was wondering if you could tell me where I need to go to transfer to this school for classes?" Naruto asked of the blushing woman in his usual civic tone.

Naruto's smile only made the woman's blush darken several times over. She needed to take a few moments to control her blush, though not completely. "T-Take the stairs to the second floor, then follow the hallway on the left till its end." She told him though she needed to take a couple deep breathes every now and again.

Naruto flashed the woman another smile before bowing to her and making his way up the stairs. Going up the stairs he missed the woman slump into her chair and fan herself. Following the woman's directions he took the hallway to the left Naruto eventually found the Student Council room he paused and extended his hand and opened the door. Walking in Naruto was greeted by two pairs of eyes. One pair regarded him with idle curiosity and the other was widened in what he guessed was surprise. It was the latter reaction that brought a smile to his face.

The pair of surprised violet eyes behind a pair of red glasses belonged to a woman a year younger than he was. The woman's black hair was fashioned in to a bob cut. She was wearing a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and a magenta skirt with white accents. This is Sona Sitri, the younger sister of Serafall Leviathan and a childhood friend of his.

He noticed that the second pair of eyes was actually heterochromatic. Her right eye was a light shade of brown and her left eye was violet like Sona. Her eyes were behind blue semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. Her black hair went all the way to her knees and her bangs were split. She was in the same clothing as Sona which lead him to believe that was the females' uniform. He didn't know her name but that would come in time.

Naruto was very amused to see the usually stoic Sona in such a state of shock but it wasn't really that surprising since it had been nearly eight years. Naruto gave his childhood friend a small smile. "Hello Sona-chan." Naruto then turned to the room's other occupant. "It's nice to meet you..." Naruto left his greeting hanging looking for the woman's name.

"Tsubaki" Sona's _Queen_ stated matter of factly as she kept her gaze leveled on the blonde stranger in case he tried anything.

"Right, nice to meet you Tsubaki-san." Naruto gave the woman a small bow before turning to the now collected Sona.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Sona asked surprised to see her childhood friend while also trying to sate her inquisitive nature. Tsubaki looked at her _King_ in surprise because of the familiarity between the two. Sona always addressed someone with a respectful suffix aside from Rias Gremory and herself.

"Oh you know I just have some things that I need to take care of. That's why I need you to set me up as a third year at Kuoh!" He replied in the enigmatic tone he knew would bother Sona. He wasn't disappointed when he found himself on the receiving end of her half-hearted glare.

Sona continued to glare at Naruto trying to get him to actually tell her his purpose before she finally relented. "Fine" She huffed handing Naruto a few sets of the males' uniform from seemingly nowhere. "Naruto I have a proposition for you." Sona stated with a gleam of hope hidden in her eyes, a gleam Naruto missed.

Naruto continued to stare at the uniforms in his arms trying to comprehend just how they got here from nowhere. Naruto arched an eyebrow when he finally registered Sona's words. "What is it?"

'Here goes nothing.' "Would you like to join my Peerage?" Sona asked pushing her glasses up her face waiting for her answer. She knew with Naruto's strength her strength would also increase.

At the mention of the Peerage system Naruto small smile curled downwards into a frown. "Sorry Sona but I am going to have to decline your offer. Ever since _that_ incident the only I have is my freedom and I won't subjugate myself to anyone. Not even an old friend." Naruto stated firmly with a frown showing just where he stood on the matter.

Sona looked at the floor when she heard his reasoning and she couldn't blame him or even argue her side. She remembered how sad she felt for her friend when her sister told her what happened. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to live without a family. She couldn't with all of her smarts understand what it would be like to be Naruto. "I understand Naruto."

From her position on the side Tsubaki let out a small gasp drawing the other Devils' attention. Tsubaki just looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "Y-You're Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto nodded slowly confused by the sudden outburst that seemed out of character. "You are the _Demon of the Golden Chains_, the _Golden Maelstrom_?"

Naruto looked blankly at the flabbergasted _Queen_ like she had just spoken to him in an alien language. Naruto turned to Sona with his eyebrow raised into his hairline. "Care to tell me what she is talking about Sona-chan?"

Sona sighed pushing up her glasses that made a habit of slipping down her nose. Of course she should have known he didn't know about his fame. "About three years ago Sirzechs-sama read a report about a couple of your feats and Rias overheard. With Rias being the loud mouth she was Rias ran around spreading the news about her friend. Since the details revolved around your chains those were the titles you earned and it was soon determined that you were on par with _The Strongest Youth_, Sairaorg Bael." Sona finished closing her eyes in annoyance for having to repeat common knowledge and at her own lack of power compared to the Bael and Naruto. She also missed Naruto's reaction to his growing fame.

Hearing Sona's explanation Naruto narrowed his eyes as he went over what he just heard. 'He knows what I've been up to? I can safely assume that it wasn't Sirzechs who was keeping an eye on me he is too important to the Underworld. Most likely a member of his Peerage, it was probably that old creep. He was always good at hiding. Sirzechs seems to be building me up if anything. What's your game Red Satan? It is most likely an effort to earn my trust again.'

Naruto had to hold in a snort at that thought. It would take a lot more than a few pretty words to earn back his trust. Naruto turned to leave the room but before he exited he turned to look over his shoulder at Sona. "Sona-chan make sure not to tell Rias about my arrival. I would not want you to go and ruin my big surprise. Or else my prankster side might need to vent." Naruto gave the Sitri heiress a vulpine grin before exiting the room.

Sona gulped, she wanted no part of that Naruto. "Kaichou why did you let Naruto-san go so easily? Surely he would have been a great addition to your Peerage?" Sona turned to look at Tsubaki who just seemed utterly confused by her actions.

Sona turned to the Student Council Vice-President with an uncharacteristically sad expression on her face. "Tsubaki do you remember when I had you read up on the recent events in the Underworld?" Tsubaki nodded hesitantly before her eyes lit up in realization and why Sona did what she did. "That _thing_ he was talking about was the Uzumaki Massacre. This was the first time I have seen Naruto since that event and I could tell something has changed. I don't doubt he cherishes his freedom. It is one of the few things he has left and as his friend I will not go against his wishes."

Sona turned to the door that Naruto used minutes prior with a small smile on her face. 'Especially after he gave me the idea to use chess to get out of that horrifying contract, there is no way I'd force anything.'

-L.B-

Naruto was resting on his bed at the ceiling preparing himself mentally for the hassles of school tomorrow. "That Fallen Bastard sending me to school so I could clean up his mess! I swear if I end up with a horde of fan girls I will throw you in Mt. Fuji, Azazel!" Naruto shouted at the ceiling raising an angry fist to validate his threat. Taking a calming breath Naruto rolls over and tries to rest up for tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile sitting on a patio outside of his home Azazel was sipping on wine like usual when he took a break. Out of nowhere a deep chill wormed its way down his spine that almost made him spill remnants of his wine. Azazel brought his free hand up and rubbed his chin thinking about his new feelings. "I suddenly feel the need to avoid spiky haired blondes and… volcanoes?"

Shrugging off the odd sense of foreboding Azazel placed down the now empty wine glass on the small table. With a huge grin Azazel took off to his lab to continue his research with gusto.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror in his new apparel. He found himself wearing a black blazer with white accents for contrast. Underneath that was a long-sleeved, white dress shirt with a black ribbon fashioned on the collar. The uniform was completed with black pants and brown dress shoes. Sighing Naruto left the safety of his home to go to school for his first day.

Walking down the street Naruto tried to ignore the red faced women who were ogling him and the jealous glares of the males. Naruto sighed silently as to avoid unwanted attention. 'Oh God it will be ten times worst at school. And this uniform is kind of stuffy.' Naruto readjusted the collar of his shirt as he walked. Nearing the gates Naruto took one large breath then entered the campus. Unfortunately his presence was immediately noticed if the not so quiet murmurs were any indication. Naruto didn't have any time to pay attention to them though he was already running late.

"3-A, 3-A, 3-A" Naruto repeated to himself looking over the rooms trying to find his class. Not having any luck thus far Naruto frowned in irritation. "Why is this place so large anyways?" Naruto complained to himself as he passed up another handful of doors. "Ah, found it!" He exclaimed quickly pocketing his schedule. Opening the door Naruto saw that both the students and the teacher were looking at him.

"You're Mr. Uzumaki correct?" The woman whose name he remembered from the schedule was Mrs. Emiya greeted him with a welcoming smile. This was a good sign for Naruto showing that he didn't have some jerk or drone.

"Yes, I'm sorry about being so late. This place is much larger than I anticipated." Naruto apologized rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"That is alright. Just make sure it doesn't happen to frequently. Why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the class since you'll be with us for the year?" She motioned to the seated students who were all looking at him with expectant eyes.

Naruto turned his body to face his captivated audience and now peers with a friendly smile. "Hai Sensei. Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto bowed inwardly smirking at his classmates' expecting looks as they leaned in. Naruto straightened out his posture still wearing his polite smile. "That is all." Now all he needed to do was wait and time would do the rest. And man was the wait worth it. Naruto held in a snicker as he watched the males pick themselves up from their face faults. Wait the males? Naruto's gaze shifted to some of the females in the class to see hearts in their eyes.

"Kyaa! He's so polite and humble!"

"He is just like Kiba-kun!"

"Oh great here comes another pretty boy."

"Those whisker marks make him look so handsome!"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to resist face planting at that last remark made from the crowd of students. He quickly found the familiar red hair, blue-green eyes of one Rias Gremory and was pleased to see her doing an imitation of a fish out of water.

"Alright class settle down, settle down! Mr. Uzumaki please take the empty seat next to Ms. Himejima."

That was when Naruto took notice of the buxom woman seated in front of Rias. Her violet eyes held happiness and a hint of something Naruto could not decipher. Her long black hair was held into a ponytail by an orange ribbon. Naruto slid into the empty seat next to the woman he now recognized as Akeno, Rias' _Queen_. He looked over to the woman and saw that she was already looking at him.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" Akeno asked crossing her arms under her impressive bust making them appear larger than they were. Naruto wasn't sure if this act was intentional or not though.

Seeing his friend's curious expression he could not pass up the chance to tease the beautiful woman. Leaning into his chair he closed his eyes and opened one in a teasing fashion to look at her. "Hello Sadi-chan! Did you miss me? To answer your question Akeno, I am here to learn of course."

Naruto then turned to the board leaving a pouting Akeno to see what the teacher seemed to be writing. Seeing that it was an English class Naruto pulled out a scroll on sword techniques since Devils already knew many languages.

The bell finally rang so Naruto furled up his scroll and stored it away in his backpack. Naruto looked up from his bag to his desk and blinked seeing it was darker than it was a few moments ago. He looked up to see that it was Rias casting a shadow over his desk. "Hello Ri-" He never got to finish his greeting as the red headed Devil literally pulled him from the room in a rush.

Akeno looked at the empty, upturned desk next to her and blinked a few times in surprise. Akeno brought a hand up to her mouth and started to giggle. "Fufufu"

* * *

Naruto finally was stopped when Rias came to a screeching halt right in front of a building he had yet to see. It was an old building that had a clock on top of it. It was in good condition but if one looked closely one could tell that it was actually an older building from the wooden panels on the building. Vines and shrubbery grew off of the sides of the building and even a few windows were blacked out.

"Come on in Naruto-kun!" Rias chirped and once again began dragging Naruto around. Naruto just sighed as he trailed behind her; the girl always seemed to have energy to burn.

Naruto now found himself dragged into a room with a hardwood floor and dark cream colored walls. There were a couple of paintings from the walls as well. Each wall had a glass cabinet on it holding candles. There were also wooden stands containing books of all sorts on the shelves. On the far end of the room the wall opened up but was covered by cream colored curtains. In the center sat a large mat on top of which was a coffee table with two Victorian style couches on either side. Which he then found himself pushed on to.

Rias moved to sit on a couch across from Naruto setting an intense gaze on Naruto, one that promised a scolding. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here Naruto-kun?"

"What and ruin my surprise and here I thought you knew me Rias, besides your reaction was priceless!" Naruto chuckled at the memory of a gawking Rias in class.

Rias didn't like being teased by her blonde friend one bit. Crossing her arms she puffed her cheeks out. "Mou~ Meanie"

Naruto laughed at Rias' expense as he shifted to find a more comfortable position on the couch. "How have you been? It has been awhile after all?" Naruto recalled the last time he saw Rias was when his mother took him to the Gremory estate to say his goodbyes before leaving to begin his training.

Rias quickly dropped her pout in exchange for a blinding smile as she clasped her hands together in obvious excitement. "I've been great! My family has really grown since the last time I saw you! Now I also have a Bishop, Rook, and a Knight!" Rias chirped taking pride in her growing family/peerage. Realizing she used the word family her face became quickly downcast as a few thoughts hit her. "H-Hey Naruto-kun you're not mad at me because of what Onii-sama did right?" Rias asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper showing just how nervous she was. While her eyes found something very interesting on the floor. Now to others seeing Rias Gremory one of the Two Great Ladies acting so timid would be strange but she really didn't want Naruto to hate her. She simply waited in silence for his answer while her mind ran rampant.

"Of course I'm not!" Rias' head snapped up fast Naruto thought her head might have fallen off of her shoulders. None the less he stilled grinned one of his huge, goofy grins. "I know _you _had nothing to do with the upper political workings of the Underworld. Hell I doubt you even knew it was going to happen. After all your family is far too kind to do that." 'Except Sirzechs that is…' Shaking his head he focused in on the red head across from him. "Enough with all the depressing stuff anything else I missed?"

Naruto's smile faded when he took note of the scowl that crawled across Rias' face as her red hair shadowed her eyes preventing the blonde from seeing them. He waited for her to speak not wanting to push her into anything too difficult. Looking with a more focused gaze Naruto saw that there was a subtle tremble shaking her shoulders. Naruto could feel the despair rolling off of her an ability that he was told that came from his Grandmother. Without even thinking about his actions Naruto moved around the table and sit next to her. He draped a friendly arm around her shoulders and waited for her to find her words.

Feeling the familiar presence of one of her best friends began to relax as her breath began to even out. Taking a few more deep breaths Rias eased into the warmth Naruto provided by just being present. Naruto's presence always exuded a calm confidence that made Rias feel extremely safe. She could still remember the day she learned she could trust Naruto with anything even her life.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"Come on Naruto-kun hurry up already so we can play! You're too slow!" A young Rias Gremory cried with all of the exuberance of a child as well as the impatience of one. A Devil child is just like any other child after all.

"Alright, alright I'm coming! How is she always like this? Doesn't she ever get tired?" Naruto asked himself completely baffled by the energetic little girl that was sprinting ahead of him. Even though he said he would catch up he was still taking his time.

Rias eventually got tired of her slow blonde friend and dragged him into the woods surrounding the Gremory estate claiming 'now that the adults were gone they could finally explore the area.' Naruto simply submitted to her request knowing there was no way he could curb her innate curiosity so he would just accompany her. The two young Devils spent their time climbing trees, playing in the stream they found. Naruto even got to watch Rias chase around a few critters which made Naruto laugh and Rias pout.

It had been a few hours since Naruto and Rias had left the estate and Naruto thought it would be best they return before it got too late. He wasn't too sure what kind of animals were living in the forest but he didn't want to be around to find out. Naruto turned to convey his thoughts only to find that he was alone.

"Now where did she go?" Naruto asked himself looking around for any sight of the girl who always seemed to vanish. He was about to call out to his friend when he couldn't see anyone.

Then he heard a familiar voice scream out loud. "NARUTO!"

* * *

**Before the scream**

Rias was walking behind Naruto enjoying the serenity the woods emanated in a moment of calm. She definitely agreed with Naruto that nature was very soothing and peaceful and there wasn't anything quite like it. She was walking silently behind the blonde until a gleam in the bushes a little ways off the path caught her attention. With her curiosity piqued Rias went off the path to search for whatever the object was. After rummaging through the shrubbery where she swore she saw the gleam and finding nothing she moved back onto the path. Luckily for her Naruto was only thirty or so yards ahead of her. Rias moved to catch up to the blonde when an arm wrapped around her neck. She quickly tried to scream and alert Naruto but a hand clamped over mouth stifling her scream and muffling her. Rias watched helplessly as Naruto's frame shrunk showing that he was getting further away.

She tried to squirm from the grasp of her abductor but found that whoever it was their grip strength was too great for her to break free of. Eventually they stepped into a cave but she was then tossed across the rough cave floor. Rias had dirt on her face but that was from playing with Naruto all day. Her red dress was now dirty and had small cuts in the fabric and she had a few small bleeding cuts. Rias finally looked up to see just who kidnapped her.

It was a tall man with black hair and red eyes that looked like pure evil to the small frightened girl. His skin tone was a sickly, pale white. He was dressed in black trousers and a tailcoat with six buttons and underneath that was a grey vest.

"Sebastian Michaelis" She growled out through her gritted teeth. She wanted to run but her whole body seemed to freeze in pure fear.

The _Bishop _of Phantomhive gave his captive a menacing grin that twisted across his pale face. "That is indeed my name. My King wishes for your death for being the sister of Sirzechs." His red eyes took a maniacal glint showing just how much he enjoyed this job of his. "As a bishop I must follow my King's orders to the letter."

Rias started to really panic as the whole situation began to sink in after the initial shock. Here in front of her this man was going to kill her and there was no one to help her. Rias did the only thing she could think of she screamed as loudly as her lungs would allow. "NARUTO!"

The sudden scream earned a raised eyebrow from the Phantomhive goon as he looked at the young Devil. "I don't know who that is but they won't be saving you."

Michaelis drew a knife from his sleeve and started to prowl forward towards the small girl on the floor. "Normally I would shatter your pretty little mind and have you just go insane and that would be the end of it." He paused to examine the knife as he turned the knife slightly admiring the blade. "Though I think my knife will look beautiful coated in your blood, don't you agree?" Michaelis asked with a sick fascination as he looked at her expectantly.

Rias didn't even bother to answer the malevolent man's question as she crawled backwards to try and get away from the monster in front of her. When her back hit the wall all she could do was watch fearfully as he closed the distance between them. The _Bishop _knelt down to Rias' level ignoring her shaking. "It is so sad to see you die so soon. You would have become quite the beauty when you grew up." The man commented as he twirled a couple strands of her red hair around his pointer finger. "Good bye Rias Gremory." Tightening his grip on the handle of the knife he slowly brought the blade to her throat.

Rias shut her eyes and thought sadly about her family and how she would never see them again. How she would never get to go to the human world and see the things Sirzechs did. And it was all because she was weak and not trained. Rias just sat there waiting for the brief sensation of pain that would spell her death.

And she waited…

And waited…

Where was the pain?

She opened her eyes fearfully but what she saw brought tears to her eyes. In front of her she saw the familiar blonde hair of her friend. Seeing Naruto standing in front of her probably glaring at the man she couldn't help but smile. "Naruto-kun!"

Sebastian laid there silently blinking in surprised at his new position on the floor of the cave. One moment he was about to succeed in assassinating Rias Gremory and then the next moment he was kicked in the ribs and sent crashing to the floor. He stood up and casually dusted off of his tailcoat. "My how careless of me. I was having so much fun that I dropped my guard. I better rectify my mistake." The man stated with a nonchalance showing anything but concern for his current predicament.

Sebastian turned his head to show his blood thirsty eyes to Naruto, his mouth curled into an amused grin. "Hello boy, I see you have come here to die as well! Well I'll be happy to oblige your last wish." The _Bishop_ taunted what he deemed to be just another victim.

Naruto stood there and scoffed at the pale man's words obviously not scared at all. "Please, I won't lose to someone who picks on girls! You're so scared that the color of your skin even ran away." Naruto taunted right back with his own brand of childish bravado.

Sebastian was genuinely amused with the young, brash blonde standing in front of him. "I see. Well then child show me the truth behind your words." Sebastian chuckled before vanishing from the spot he was standing in. Well vanishing in the eyes of the two children watching him that is. He reappeared in front of Naruto and lashed out with a kick to Naruto's solar plexus. The speed behind the kick propelled Naruto off of his feet and into the cave wall.

Naruto groaned, the impact was so great that he felt himself sink into the hard granite wall. Naruto would not be too surprised if when his body was peeled off of the wall there would be a mold of his body in the wall. Naruto opened up his shut eyes to look straight into the red eyes of his opponent. Sebastian let a cruel smirk play on his lips as he looked at his newest prey. Sebastian cocked his arm back and drove his clenched fist straight into Naruto's gut, the force behind the man's strike on Naruto's undeveloped frame made Naruto hunch over in pain. Naruto shut one eye and spit out the blood pooling inside of his mouth.

Pleased with his work Sebastian takes Naruto by his collar and tosses him to the ground at his feet. He looked down to see if the blonde would start moving again and when Naruto didn't stir his grin grew wider.

"Naruto-kun!" Rias hollered out as she watched in horror as one of her best friends got the life beat out of him.

The sound of the young Gremory's voice recaptured the Phantomhive _Bishop's _attention. Sebastian turned his head in a slow, menacing fashion, his evil red eyes trained on to Rias. "Oh don't think I have forgotten about you my dear." He turned on his heel and moved to walk towards the red head. Before he could get too far he felt something gabbing at his ankle.

He was very surprised when he looked down at the blonde gripping his ankle while staring up at him with a fierce glare. "You sure do have some fire inside of you boy." Sebastian commented idly as he wretched his foot from the blonde's grasp. With his foot his own again Sebastian wasted no time kicking Naruto in his ribs. He continued to drive his foot into the boy's ribs not stopping until he heard the satisfying crack of the ribs.

Having had his fun with the blonde Sebastian began to slowly move back towards Rias at a slow pace continuing his mental torture towards the poor girl.

Naruto who was still conscious but had his eyes slightly glazed over propped himself on to his hands and knees coughing up a little more blood on the cave floor. 'Come on body move or this freak is going to hurt Rias! Move! MOVE!' Naruto pleaded with his body to hear his words and move to help his friend. Through sheer willpower and determination Naruto was able to get to a shaky base. His oceanic eyes were set firmly on the back of their tormentor who was nearing Rias, twirling the knife in his hands.

'Okay just like training, all I need is one chain to save Rias!' Naruto stretched out his arms and aimed his open palms at Sebastian's back. 'Control the flow and direct the energy to the palms. Hold the magical energy in place to strengthen the magic. Imagine the form of the chain that I want and expel the magic!' Focusing for a few seconds Naruto's palms began to glow goldenly upon forcing the magic from his palms a golden chain made of rectangular links shot forward and wrapped around Sebastian binding his arms.

Sebastian blinked when he found that he couldn't move his arms and them being bounded to his sides. "Did you really think you could bind me boy?" Sebastian asked cockily as he kept his stare intently on Rias not bothering to look at the chains. Flicking his wrist he sent the blade of his knife to cut what he thought was rope.

_Clang_

Upon contacting the golden chain the blade of the knife snapped off and skidded along the cave floor. Hearing the sound of metal hitting metal Sebastian looked down to see what was wrapped around his body. His eyes widened when he saw the golden glowing chain wrapped around him. "An Uzumaki…" The man whispered out.

'Now like Tou-san said I need to channel my raw magic to my fist…' Naruto leaped off of his right foot towards Sebastian with his fist cocked back. '…and punch.' Naruto smashed his fist into the raven haired man's jaw sending him barreling towards the cave wall. With his arms bound and unable to brace himself he collided head first with the wall and fell unconscious.

Naruto stood there slightly hunched over holding his ribs a few of which were cracked. There was blood dripping from the corner of his lips. Rias just stared at Naruto in awe seeing him both fight and defeat Michaelis. Feeling safe once more she stood up and crashed into Naruto's chest sending them both into the ground with Naruto groaning in pain. With all of the stress she built up she began to release the stress by crying into Naruto's chest. Feeling tears on his chest Naruto wasn't exactly sure what to do so he just settled for rubbing her back. Unknowingly Naruto provided both the physical and emotional support Rias needed.

Rias and Naruto moved to exit the cave when they heard a familiar voice call out to them which made them both stop. "Rias-sama, Naruto-sama" They both looked to see Grayfia coming towards them in a hurried pace.

"Grayfia-chan~ I told you to stop calling me by that stupid title!" Naruto whined/complained when she finally got close enough.

Rias couldn't help it now that she was safe she started to laugh at her blonde friend's antics.

* * *

**Flashback end**

* * *

Rias breaking from her memories looked up to see Naruto looking at her with a concerned expression which made her smile. She knew she could tell Naruto anything even her most personal problem. Hell she actually wanted to tell Naruto about this when she first found out but she was convinced not to. Then when she finally decided to ignore that advice Naruto had already left to go train. Letting out a long exasperated sigh she looked at Naruto with a bitter smile.

"Well you see Naruto-kun…"

* * *

Abilities (Updated):

**Golden Chains: **A unique brand of magic shared by the noble branch of the Uzumaki family. Naruto's chains can become denser or sharper with a slight augmentation by his magic. The golden chains can both nullify and cipher the power away from its owner at the discretion of the caster and can also shift its shape to the user's imagination.

* * *

**An: Here's the latest chapter and again I wish to apologize for the very late update but at least the chapter isn't only like 3,000 words, right? I know it has been a long while but like my first note said seeing your work disappear sucks. Not really an action chapter but necessary to get into the Cannon. Well any who just leave a review and then be on your way. Ja Ne! -Matt**


End file.
